


Justin's Frustrations- Part I

by OMB



Series: Justin's Frustrations [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMB/pseuds/OMB





	Justin's Frustrations- Part I

It was late, very late, so late that it had become early. Justin lay spread eagle on his comfortable mattress in the pitch dark, taking a few moments to himself to breathe. It had been a long campaign; every day had seemed like an eternity. When was the last time he’d just chilled? Come to think of it when was the last time he’d had sex or jerked off? He couldn’t even remember, it’d all just been so stressful, every moment a living hell having to fight off a clearly inferior opponent. It had been tough in that final few days; the very idea of losing this job, this life that he knew he deserved had enraged him.  
How could Canadians be so stupid?  
Couldn’t they just see that he was clearly the better man? Couldn’t they tell he’d done more to deserve it than that dumb Prairie fucker?  
Justin massaged his forehead and let out a sigh, but it was all ok for the big man, he had won. A smile slowly spread across the handsome man’s face that was punctuated by a stirring in his loins.  
The showy jock let out a little chuckle as he felt the crotch of his pants tighten in response, damn he had won good. Fuck Scheer, and fuck that prick Singh too. Fuck he hated the both of them so much, he just knew the NDP was going to spend the next 4 years busting his balls over electoral reform and other random hippy shit. Of course, it wouldn’t matter if his plan was successful.  
Justin’s team had already taken the liberty of arranging a private meeting with Yves-Francois Blanchet the next night to ensure the Bloc would come to his aid where needed. He fucking hated Blanchet too, though admittedly less than the alternatives. Besides, the Quebecer could be satisfied easily enough Justin told himself.  
He was growing harder now, primarily at the idea of going out onto that stage in a little while and declaring to the world that his Prime Ministership would continue, but secondarily at the idea of sealing the deal tomorrow with YF. Justin owned the negotiating room like he owned everything else in his life; the political gameplay, the media cycle, the looks, the style, the bedroom he snickered to himself.  
He was a top alpha stud and he knew it, he was untouchable. Fuck, he was horny now.  
The newly returned Prime Minister allowed his hands to wander down to his now straining dick, gently stroking his unruly member through the fabric of his tight fitting suit pants.  
Justin grabbed around for the opening to his fly while his other hand unbuttoned his soft, white shirt, discarding his tie on the floor.  
A loud *ZIP* echoed through the silent room causing his prick to jump in excitement.  
“Yeah, I missed you too buddy” Trudeau mumbled as he unbuttoned his boxers and let his beast slap him on his taut, muscular torso.  
JT slowly started circling his thumb around his bulbous head causing a flood of precum to start soaking his pulsing rod and drip onto his stomach. Before he knew it, he was thrown back to his eager teenage years furiously pumping away at his cock like he hadn’t done in years.  
His mind raced with thoughts of power, lust and ego. Fuck he was hot shit, so hot. He could bed anyone, he could even bed Yves if he wanted to tomorrow. He could do whatever he wanted because he was Justin Fucking Trudeau- the king of the jungle, the most powerful man in all of Canada.  
His dick began to rise and he felt his beautiful big balls pull up and tighten around the base of his sack.  
“Fuck yeah” the hunky PM screamed.  
He was pumping so intensely now, he was mere seconds away from shooting one of the biggest loads he’d shot since his days as a randy college freshman.  
“Oh this is gonna be so good” Justin muttered under his breath.  
Just then there was a loud knock on his door,  
“Prime Minister, it’s time” came the voice.  
“Fuck…” gasped JT.  
“Is everything alright Prime Minister?” came the response.  
“Yep, I’ll be right out” called back Justin as he hurriedly pulled up his pants.  
“So damn close” he sighed looking down at the tent at his crotch.  
“Tomorrow” Justin assured himself as he turned the light on, fixing his shirt and re-doing his tie. 

***  
The sun was setting over Montreal as the Prime Minister made his way to the boardroom where he had scheduled his meeting with Yves-Francois Blanchet. The intimate affair was designed to ensure Justin could have the chance to dominate the conversation and if necessary, intimidate the Bloc leader into backing down on his demands; it was a tried and tested method of ensuring he always got the best deal for himself, or as he preferred to think of it “the best deal for Canada”. 

To reduce stress before the meeting, Trudeau had gone for a run. The run had taken a bit longer than intended and had caused him to run behind for the meeting. Justin however, did not seem to care too much. He often developed this weird persona from exercise, becoming particularly jocular; it reminded some of a classic frat boy dudebro attitude that probably made some sense given JT’s ego and high assessment of his self-worth. It was at times like these he became his most intolerable which perhaps was not the best person to be in for high level political meetings, but Justin would never see it that way.

He sauntered into the boardroom some 20 minutes behind schedule to find YF patiently waiting for him.  
“Ah good evening, Yves” he reached out his hand  
“You’re late Prime Minister” Blanchet remarked, leaving Trudeau hanging.  
“Sorry man, I got a little caught up, hope you don’t mind”, Trudeau flashed a smile.  
“Let’s get to it then shall we?” asked the Quebecer, as the two men took their respective seats.  
“Yeah man, so look here’s what I was thinking” started JT, leaning back in his chair.  
“Mr Prime Minister, with due respect, this negotiation is about what you can do for me, I think I should be the one to begin with what I am thinking” stared back YF, seemingly shocked by the complete arrogance of the chiselled-jaw hunk sitting across from him.  
Justin sat up abruptly “well that didn’t sound too respectful now did it Mr Blanchet?”  
“Prime Minister, if you’re not willing to hold these negotiations properly…” started YF  
“Hang back there man, are you threatening me?!” arrogantly interjected Trudeau  
Yves-Francois simply shrugged, totally taken aback by the Prime Minister’s unnecessarily abrasive and cocky manner  
Trudeau let out a condescending laugh as he got up out of his chair “Do your worst” he snickered.  
Those three words. Those three dismissive, rude, cocksure words. How Justin would come to regret those words. They set off a delightfully devilish chain of thoughts inside Yves-Francois’ mind, thoughts that came together so quickly and perfectly that he couldn’t help but grin at the idea that was forming in his brain.  
“Ok” YF said, getting up and walking towards JT.  
“What did you just say to me?” demanded Trudeau.  
The arrogant hotshot was taken aback when Yves-Francois reached forward and grabbed him by the waistband of his trousers.  
“You want to know what I want Justin?”  
Justin spluttered for a moment, taken by complete surprise; this for sure was not part of the plan.  
“I want you…” YF said, unbuttoning JT’s fly.  
“I want you right here, right now”  
Trudeau tried to pull back but was held in place by the Francophone’s strong hand gripping his waistband.  
“Yves I have a wife” stammered the now red-faced JT  
Blanchet began to rub around the crotch of the Prime Minister’s tight-fitting sports boxer briefs. Trudeau’s heart sank as, despite his best efforts, his dick hardened to full mast in seconds, straining the fabric of his red underwear.  
“Don’t you want this job?” asked YF  
“Of… of course I do…” Trudeau said back, breathlessly  
“Then show me”, YF reached up and placed his hand on top of Justin’s head, slowly applying pressure until the shaken PM began to lower himself onto his knees.  
Trudeau found himself face-to-face with the Quebecer’s ample package, *gulp*  
“You nervous about something there?”  
YF unzipped his pants and reached deep inside to pull out his pulsing cock  
“Well Mr Trudeau, this is where you see if you get the guarantee of a full term” smirking down at the now significantly weakened Prime Minister.  
He looked pathetic down there, you could see the fear in his eyes, his muscular body occasionally trembling. He looked like he wanted to cry, what a change a few minutes had made to the cocky prick that had walked through the doors not 10 minutes earlier.  
Deep down Trudeau was starting to panic, I mean he wasn’t gay, could he really suck another man’s dick?  
“Look bro, I wouldn’t even know what to do with it ahaha” Trudeau tried to sound confident, but instead just came across as an insecure frat pledge that had overstated his sexual capabilities.  
“Sure you do…”, YF moved his hips in closer, his dick touching JT’s trembling lips  
Justin closed his eyes as the pressure of his opponent’s cock forced his mouth open  
“You know, if you want this guarantee you better start doing something” instructed YF  
Trudeau let out a muffled sigh and began to work YF’s rod  
At first, he was a little sloppy but within seconds the moans Blanchet was making informed Trudeau that he was quite the cocksucker.  
“Fuck… this is the best blowjob I’ve ever had” screamed YF  
Trudeau worked the cock he was given like a trained expert, while he’d try to convince himself this was a fluke he knew that some college experimentation was responsible, though you’d never get the alpha stud to admit he’d sucked dick before.  
A few moments later, Justin’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head in terror when he saw YF’s balls pull up in their sack just as his own had done on his aborted mission the night before.  
“MGHMGMGHMMFF!” screamed Justin, desperately trying to get words out, but being blocked by the huge cock in his mouth  
“HGHGMGHDFGGGH!!!” Trudeau tried again  
YF grabbed Trudeau by the hair and pulled his head off of his dick “what is it?”  
“I’m not swallowing your cum Yves!” gasped JT  
Blanchet seemed to consider the request for a moment before a smile lit up his face, “ok then, I’m sure there’s another way”  
“Wait… what?” Justin began before being picked up by the stronger Bloc leader, having his shirt pulled off over the top of his head in one motion, being bent over, top half across the table, ass exposed to the air. Before he could even work out what was going on, Trudeau felt Blanchet rip a hole into his red boxer briefs along his ass crack and before he could even let out a word his ass was filled with the warm sensation of Blanchet’s soaking, hard dick thrusting deeply inside of him.  
Justin let out a loud scream that echoed around the soundproof room as Yves rode him wildly, their two sweaty bodies smashing into each other in ecstasy.  
The force of YF’s fucking caused Trudeau’s underwear waistband to be pulled back freeing his pent-up cock and balls to bounce around underneath him. In spite of the suddenness and the shock of the situation, JT couldn’t help but feel massively turned on.  
Frustrated by the distinct lack of action he’d been getting, JT reached down between his legs and started manically jerking his dick.  
Seeing what was happening below, YF decided to take back control, swatting Justin’s hand away from his own dick. “If you want to cum as well Trudeau, that’s going to cost you some more”  
“What? But it’s my fucking dick” Trudeau retorted. Blanchet didn’t like this kind of defiance, aggressively he grabbed JT by the wrists and held his hands behind his back while continuing to fuck him, leaving Justin’s precious cock bouncing against his abs.  
“Fuck, ok I’ll do whatever you want just let me cum”  
That did it for YF, that moment of power, of seeing Justin entirely at his mercy; it just pushed him over the edge. With a mighty roar, YF’s dick exploded with a shower of jizz inside Trudeau’s juicy ass causing Justin to scream.  
YF extracted himself, causing the two men to fall in a heap on the floor, panting heavily. YF threw a box of tissues at the hapless Justin “clean yourself up, you look like a whore”.  
“But what about my load?”  
“Well there’s a lot for us to negotiate, perhaps we should meet weekly?”  
“Uhh.. I guess I could make that work?”  
“Excellent”  
A few minutes later the pair were dressed and standing by the door getting ready to leave. In a vein attempt to recover his own sense of masculinity, Trudeau appeared to be slipping back into the jock persona he’d entered the room with. This left YF in a total sense of bafflement, had the dumb fuck seriously forgotten everything that just happened to him? He had to reassert his dominance before the meeting ended.  
“So Justin, one last thing between now and the next meeting, leave your dick alone”  
“But… but why?” blurted back the now once again red-faced PM  
“Because you want to be Prime Minister, and if you don’t do what I tell you I’ll make sure your not, understand?”  
Trudeau nodded. 'Fuck' Trudeau thought to himself, stop being so pathetic' seemingly unused to not being in control of a situation.  
“Yeah of course man, just one week, I think I can handle that” Trudeau laughed, trying to reassert himself as the tough guy, ignoring that it had already been a few weeks since he last shot his load.  
In a vein attempt at humour, he let his inner jock take over again by smacking YF on the ass as he turned to leave “Eh, maybe next time I could ride you hahaha” he said cockily.  
CRUNCH  
Before he could even tell what was happening, Blanchet had viciously nutchecked the stunned dudebro causing him to cough and double over. YF leaned in,  
“The only person that’s on top from now on is me, slut” he gently kissed Trudeau’s forehead and walked out of the room whistling, leaving Justin keeled over and coughing up his balls.


End file.
